Televisions, computer monitors and other display devices exist in a great multitude of display sizes and aspect ratios. Video Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) monitors and/or television (TV) controllers can be configured to control display devices such that the display can present multiple windows where more than one image is displayed. For example a computer user can open a webpage and display a video (from YouTube) or run a media player program (displaying local video content or from a digital versatile disc (DVD) where the video window is overlaid on a graphics background. Therefore, there can be single video windows or multiple non overlapping video windows open at the same time.
Furthermore, it is known that when displaying personal computer (PC) graphics on monitor displays, the video image can be overlaid on the graphics background and the video image window can be of any rectangle size within the graphics background. The windowed video image can be improved by the operation of image enhancement or processing; however, this enhancement/processing should be applied only to the windowed video region and not to any background or graphics region as the processing could lead to addition of image artifacts or over enhancement to these background or graphics regions.
Therefore, a video display receiver and, particularly a PC monitor display controller, should be able to automatically detect the window area or rectangle, or non-overlapping video window or windows within the display region so that the processing operations can be applied only within the detected region.